Falling For You
by TheBreeze13
Summary: High school AU. Elsa and Anna meet on the first day of school. They soon become close quickly. Elsa is falling in love with Anna, vise versa, but the football star Jafar is having some problems accepting the fact that Elsa is not available. What will Jafar do to the girls? Will they ever be the same? Rating may be subjected to change. Elsanna.
1. The First Day

**Falling For You **

**Elsa POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I reach over and hit 'off' on my alarm clock. Groaning, I roll out of bed and pull on my jeans. The first day of school, great. I am now a Junior. Only one more year and I'm out of Arendelle High. I slip my shirt over my head and begin to untangle and brush out my long, platinum blonde hair. After all the knots are out I put it in my normal one side braid. Grabbing my phone and shoes, I dash out the door and head for the bathroom. Only to find that the door is locked and occupied.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

"Who is it~" A deep sing song voice calls.

"It's Elsa. Get your butt out of there, I need in!" I yell.

"Alright, Alright. Give me a minute," Kristoff says. Kristoff is my younger brother. He's way taller than me and has a huge, muscular build, but he's 2 years younger than me. Today's his first day in High School.

My brother walks out of a steaming hot bathroom with his towel around his waist. I roll my eyes and try to push past him.

"You know your lovin' my rock hard abs," He says right before I shut the door in his face.

"Sure I am!" I yell from behind the door.

"Mom's making cinnamon rolls! Better hurry before they're all gone!" The blonde yells. I hear his footsteps traveling downstairs.

"You wouldn't dare!" I screech, already finished in the bathroom.

"Yes I would!" Comes his reply.

I throw the door open and race downstairs. Kristoff is standing at the counter a whole cinnamon roll in his mouth and another in his hand. He chews slowly. I swipe two cinnamon rolls and eat them quickly before hurrying back up to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I throw my shoes on, hopping down the stairs.

"Kristoff! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" I yell as I grab my keys. I'm one of the older Juniors and so I have my license and since our parents are loaded, I also have a blue Mustang.

"Coming!" He yells. He thunders down the stairs, yet another cinnamon roll in his mouth.

I sigh and run out to my car. Kristoff hops into the passenger seat with a whoop. As soon as his seat belt is on, I speed out of the driveway and down the road towards school. I pull into the student parking lot and take the key out of the ignition. Slamming the door behind me, I hurry towards the entrance. I meet up with my friend Tessa at the sidewalk. Tessa is a bit of an outcast, like me. She's blonde, too, and really tall. Taller than me and almost as tall as Kristoff. She's got a tough demeanor. I'd stay away from her if I were a Freshman.

Suddenly I hear a growl next to me. A red-headed texter and walker has run into Tessa. The girl looks up at Tessa through long lashes. Oh my is she beautiful. Tessa just looks at the girl with a look that could kill flowers. The girl just grins at Tessa.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully. "I'm Anna! I'm a Freshman!"

She grabs Tessa's hand and makes her do some weird handshake. She does finger guns at Tessa and then winks at me. She skips away and into the cafeteria. I stare even after she's out of sight.

"Elsa. Earth to Elsa," Tessa calls.

"Hmm," I murmur.

"Please tell me this isn't going to be your crush of the week. You'll have your heart broken... again," She whispers.

"I don't like her!" I insist. She gives me a 'yeah sure' look. "Okay maybe I do. A little!"

I bend down to pick up a bright red notebook that's laying on the ground. It reads on the front cover:

_Anna Summers: Freshman My Math Notebook! 3_

I chuckle and hand it to Tessa to read. She too laughs lightly and hands it back to me.

"Looks like I had better bring this to the office. Later, Tess!" I call as we part.

"Bye," She grunts.

I stroll through the doors and into the office. I wait patiently for the secretary to get off the phone.

"How may I help you?" She asks after she hangs up the phone.

"I need to know where Anna Summers is. I found her Math notebook," I say holding the notebook up for proof.

"Ah, Anna Summers," She murmurs typing away at her computer. "Ah ha! She's in math right now with Mr. Compster Room 106. You'd best hurry along. Mr. Compster's a real stickler."

I nod and head out of the office. I know what she means about Mr. Compster being a stickler. I had him my Freshman year and one time I had forgotten my homework. Which had never happened before, no ones perfect, I had left it on my desk at my house. He had given me detention and a good yelling at... in front of the entire class. I'm really shy, you see. I don't like to draw attention to myself or attention drawn to me. By the time I'm snapped out of my daze, I'm at Room 106. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

The door swings open to reveal a red faced Mr. Compster.

"What do you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to teach a class?!" He yells.

"I just.. I just," I whisper. I don't know what to do.

"You just what?! Well?! Spit it out!" He yells.

"I just have someones notebook that I found. And I kinda wanted to give it to them," I say staring at the floor.

"Well come in."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Come in and give that notebook to whom it belongs," He says slowly.

I gawk. Is he serious? I take a deep breath and walk into the classroom. Curious eyes burn into my skin. I blush and my knees begin to shake. Anna gives a small wave and a friendly smile from the back of the classroom.

"Go on now," Mr. Compster says.

I slowly walk towards the grinning friendly Anna, who I'm certain is going to be yelled at when I give her the notebook. Sighing, I gently set the notebook down on Anna's desk.

"It's mine!" Anna squeals with excitement. I raise my eyebrow and snort... loudly. A couple of people chuckle at my snort, making me even more embarrassed.

"Oh, Mrs. Summers. Care to explain why this notebook was not in your possession?" He asks. This is reminding me of a lion stalking it's prey.

"See, I bumped into this girl in the morning and I must have dropped my notebook. This chick was there too and now she came to bring me my notebook!" She exclaims.

"This.. chick?" Mr. Compster says with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know her name." Anna states.

I clear my throat. "It's.. uh.. it's Elsa."

"That's a gorgeous name," Anna says smiling.

"Thank you," I say politely.

"Well, Mrs. Summers and Mrs..?" He trails off.

"Anderson," I say.

"Mrs. Anderson and Mrs. Summers, I suggest you two get out of my-" The bell ringing interrupts him. "Tomorrow," He warns.

I grimace. Anna will get yelled at. I don't want that to happen.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me my notebook," Anna says while gathering her stuff.

"Yeah, but I got you in trouble," I say.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter to me," She says. "So hey, did you skip your entire first period?"

"Oh crap," I mutter. "Yeah, I did..."

She laughs. "Come on, let's ditch second period, too."

"A-alright," I say, not really having much of a choice since she was already dragging me by my arm down the hall.

Anna stops at an empty Janitors Closet and looks both ways before pulling me inside. She turns the light on and settles down on the floor. I quickly sit, too.

"So, uh, what do you have this hour?" I ask after the bell rings.

"I have Science with Ms. Gardener," She groans.

"Not much of a science fan?" I ask.

"Naw. What about you, what do you have this hour?" She asks grinning.

"Supposed to have Math this hour. My last hour was Ceramics," I say.

"Ugh, bet your glad you skipped math," She says.

"Yeah, I stink at math," I mutter.

"Me too!" She exclaims. "Want to play a game?"

"Depends."

"Oh, come on it's fun!" She say giving me a puppy face. Who can say no to that face?

"Okay fine!" I exclaim.

"20 questions. The way I play, not the right way." She says with a chuckle.

"How do you play?" I ask my brow raised.

"Like this. What's your favorite color? Mine's green," She says.

"That's easy, blue." I answer.

"It's your turn to ask me a question," She explains.

"Okay, What's your favorite animal? Mine's a wolf," I reply.

"A penguin! They're so cute!" She says, swooning.

We play this game until the hour ends and then we split ways. We had planned to meet there again tomorrow in second period. In the end I learned she loves chocolate, dancing (Even though she falls a lot), cheerleading, snowmen, carnivals, and sandwiches. I also learned she has a twin brother named Hans. She has a loving mother and father. The only thing that she didn't have to tell me was that she has exactly 52 freckles on her face. I counted. Her eyes are sea blue and full of love and excitement. She told me when I asked that she almost always wore her hair in two braids.

The rest of the day flew by in a boring blur. I can't wait for tomorrow second period.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of it. I was going to do a one-shot, but then I fell in love with the plot. **

**Please leave reviews! :) **


	2. Meeting The Group

**Falling For You: Chapter 2**

**Elsa POV**

"What are you in such a hurry for anyway?" Kristoff asks. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. I don't answer, but I do get out of the car and slam the door. Tessa waits for me at the sidewalk, like always. To escape from my pesky brother I start to power walk towards her. But I don't reach my goal because a large hand roughly grabs my shoulder and yanks me back. I'm looking straight at Kristoff.

"What?" I snap.

"You've been acting all weird since after school yesterday. What happened? Is there some guy I need to beat up? Cause I got ya, sis. You can tell me anything," Kristoff says looking at me with sincere, innocent eyes.

I sigh. "I know I can Kristoff. I'll tell you when I'm ready alright. It's nothing bad or anything so calm your tits," I tell.

He grins, "I can't calm my tits. They do what they want."

I punch him on the shoulder lightly, "Later, I got to get to Tess she's waiting."

"Hi, Tess!" Kristoff yells at the scowling girl. "Bye, Tess!" He yells as he runs off.

I roll my eyes at my brother and jog over to Tessa.

"What did he want?" Tessa snaps when I get over to her.

"Just to ask why I've been acting all weird since school yesterday," I say nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you that too. You also skipped 1st and 2nd period, the only hours we have together," She grumbles.

"I did, didn't I?" I say trying to avoid the subject.

"Does this have something to do with that Anna girl?" Tessa says. She stops walking to look at me.

"Ugh, yeah," I growl. "Listen, I'm skipping 2nd period again. Cover for me?"

"I will not cover for you!" She exclaims. "What are you doing any ways?"

"I'm meeting Anna in the Janitors Closet!" I yell.

"What are you doing in the Janitors Closet?..." She asks trailing off. I blush.

"Not like that, Tessa! We're just talking!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, sure you are. Whatever. Call me later." She snaps walking away. "If you even care enough!" She yells over her shoulder.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that, Tess!" I call.

The blonde stomps away into the distance. I scowl and begin towards my 1st period. As I walk into the classroom the teacher, Mrs. Young (If I remember correctly), smiles at me. She is tall and blonde. Her curly locks fall down her back and over her shoulders. She reminds me of a hippie.

"Hello young lady. I don't believe I saw you yesterday. Welcome to Ceramics. We're starting out fun and we're working on a project of your choice. With clay of course," She says in a soft spoken tone. I like her, I decide.

"I wasn't here yesterday," I say with a grin, "But I will work extra hard on my project to make up for it."

"Great! There's an empty seat right over there," She says pointing to a seat in the back corner.

I smile at her before taking my seat. Shortly after students begin to pour into the room. I get out some blocks of clay and begin brainstorming ideas. For some reason I have artists block and can't think of what to make. I want to make something for Anna though. A red headed boy sits in the seat next to me. He taps his fingers on the desk lightly. I sigh.

"Excuse me," I say tapping the boy on the shoulder. He turns towards me a polite smile on his face. "Do you have any ideas? I want to make a gift for someone... special to me."

He grins. "I'm just full of ideas!" He exclaims. I giggle. "You could make a heart! Is it for a lover or a crush?"

"Crush, I guess," I mutter.

"Ooooh! Who is it?" The boy gushes.

"Um, well you can't tell anyone," I mutter. Something about this boy just makes you want to spill all your secrets.

"Cross my heart and hope to diet," The boy says seriously. I giggle again.

"It's, uh, Anna Summers." I murmur.

"No way!-" He's cut off by Mrs. Young.

"Okay, I'm going to take attendance! When I say your name please say 'here' or 'present'. I don't want any 'yo's' or 'what's up's'." She says. "Dylan!"

"Yo," Comes Dylan's reply.

Mrs. Young promptly takes off her shoe and throw it at him.

"Elsa!"

"Here!" I say a little too loudly. I blush, but everyone is too interested in laughing at Dylan to notice. Mrs. Young goes through the list until-.

"Hans!"

"Heeeeereeee!" The boy next to me yells. My eyes widen. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I facepalm and lay my head down on my desk. My head hurts by the time I'm done banging it on the table. I just told Anna Summers's twin brother Hans that I like her. I suck.

"What's your problem?" Hans giggles next to me.

"I told you that I like your sister!" I exclaim.

"So? You two would be adora-spankin-ble together," He says. "And I know what Anna likes, so I can help you out. Just a tip, make her something cute, or gorgeous as she says."

"Like a snowman?" I ask.

"Yeah, How did you know she likes snowmen?" He asks stunned.

"She told me yesterday." I state.

"Oh My Gosh! Your that girl that she's been talking about non stop!" He exclaims. My heart soars. Anna was talking about me?

"So, I'm going to build a snowman," I say with a grin. I get to work pulling clay from the block. I roll it around in my hands for a while until it's perfectly round. I do this two more times before I stack them on top of each other. Grinning all the while, I give the snowman a large clay nose, clay twig-like arms, and some eyes. Of course don't forget the goofy grin! I smile at the goofy snowman. Still grinning like a mad women, I put the snowman in the kiln and sit back in my seat. "So what are you making, Hans?"

"I'm making a mini Minecraft sword. I just love Minecraft! And swords..." Hans says trailing off.

"Alright. Violent much?" I ask with a giggle.

He looks at me and grins. "Yeah, all the time."

I snort. "Alright, Hans, sure you are."

He winks before going back to his sword. Mrs. Young announces that we have five minutes to clean up and finish our projects. Hans speeds up on his sword and gets it finished right before the bell rings. I wave goodbye to him before leaving class. I hide in the bathroom near the Janitors Closet until the bell rings. Peeking my head out, I look for any stragglers before bolting into the closet.

"Fancy meeting you here. Come here often?" I hear _that_ voice say behind me. She's using a pick up line on me?

I turn around. I grin and giggle, "In fact I do come here often."

"Really, now? Maybe we should go out sometime?" Her confident front is lost as she asks that so it comes out as a question. Is Anna Summers really asking _me, _Elsa Anderson, out on a... date?

"Yes!" I blurt out. "I mean yeah, going out sometime would be nice," I say scratching the back of my neck.

Anna giggles and I blush. "How about tonight? We could go to the Carnival!" She says grinning.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I'll pick you up," I say with a grin. "Where do you live?" I ask. Oh, wait that sounds kinda creepy.

"That's not creepy," Anna giggles. Oh, did I say that out loud? "Here," Anna hands me a slip of paper, "It's my phone number. Text me and I'll give you directions."

"I'll pick you up at, say, 6-7 ish?" I ask.

"Yeah that'd be cool," Anna says.

"Hey, so what lunch do you have? I didn't see you in mine, I don't think," I say. I don't tell her that the reason that I didn't see her is because I eat in the bathroom due to lack of friends and open lunch tables.

"I have B lunch, what about you?" She asks.

"I have B lunch, too!" I exclaim.

"Yay!" Anna yells. Suddenly the door swings open.

"Elsa?" The tall blonde in the doorway says. "What are you doing here?" His confused voice asks.

"Elsa, who's this?" Anna says sounding.. jealous?

"This is my brother Kristoff. Anna meet Kristoff, Kristoff meet Anna," I explain, blushing.

"Hi! I'm Anna! Nice to meet you, Elsa's brother!" Anna says, suddenly more perky and cheerful. She stands and grabs Kristoff's hand and shakes it. It's quite comical, the size difference between them, I mean. I chuckle quietly and stand up too.

"Wait, you never answered my question. What are you two doing in here?" Kristoff says, giving me a questioning look.

"We're talking! Skipping second hour, because yuck! Do you know what, Kristoff? We're going to the carnival tonight, me and Elsa!" Anna says, so excited she seems to have forgotten simple grammar.

"The carnival, eh?" Kristoff says with a chuckle. "I'm just glad Elsa has finally made a friend."

Anna shoots me a questioning look, I blush. "Kristoff I have friends."

"Yeah, one." He snorts.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't talk to a dog!" I exclaim. Kristoff flinches. Anna lets out a loud laugh.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Kristoff pouts.

"Yeah, sorry." I say.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Anna says, wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

"Hmmph," Kristoff sounds. "I'll leave you two to skip second hour because yuck," Kristoff says, quoting Anna from earlier.

I grin. Kristoff shuts the closet door. I turn to Anna and smile at her. The bell rings at that time and I frown. Anna hops up and offers me a hand. I take the hand and she hauls me to my feet. She walks over to the door.

"Ladies first," She says like a gentleman, but grinning the entire time.

"Why, thank you my kind sir," I say deciding to go along with it. The door swings shut behind us and Anna intertwines her fingers in mine. My heart skips a beat and my breath hitches. How does she have this effect on me? I swing ours arms back and forth as we walk towards... where ever Anna's taking us. We arrive at a locker and Anna drops my hand. Dang it locker, I wanted to hold her hand longer! The locker door opens and my eyes are met with a space that could only be Anna's. There's green polka dotted wallpaper covering the locker walls and even a small battery operated chandelier hanging on the top. Posters of famous cheerleaders and some Gold Medalists and even some famous dancers litter the walls. She flicks the switch on the chandelier and looks in the mirror that hangs on the locker door. She grabs her American History text book and shuts the locker.

"So where are you going?" I ask politely. I even dare to intertwine our hands once again. She grins at me and I watch her eyes light up.

"You're really charming, you know?" She says suddenly.

I blink, surprised. Then I blush. "Well, thanks." I say with a goofy grin.

"But anyways, I'm uh going to Room 54." She says, adorably awkwardly.

"Alright, I'll lead the way," I say walking her towards Room 54.

"Won't you be late?" She asks besides me.

"Naw, I'm going to Room 56." I grin.

"Huh, well I guess I'll see you after class!" She calls as she walks into her room.

"See you after class!" I yell back and head into my next class, Honors Language Arts. Yes, I'm a nerd. I'm the type who curls up at home reading a book after declining a party because I had 'plans'. I take my seat in the back of class and begin to listen to the teacher talk about boring things that I already know.

* * *

The bell rings, dismissing us B lunchians from sixth period to lunch. I wait until all the other students file out before I get up from my seat and head out the door to the cafeteria. The hallways are over flowing with people so I have to push past people to get to my destination. Finally I reach the lunch line, where I have to wait to get my slop. Today's choices are Toasted Ravioli, yuck, Cheeseburger, yuck, and Spicy Chicken Patty, double yuck. I sigh and pick the cheeseburger. Yeah, I'm a little picky. What of it? When I get out of the lunch line, my eyes search for a completely empty table, but to no avail. Every table has at least one person sitting at it. I sigh once again and begin towards the bathroom. A movement catches my eye, and before I know it I'm literally tackled to the ground by a certain clumsy red head.

"Sorry! I only meant to hug you!" Anna squeaks.

"It's alright, I wasn't going to eat any of that nasty stuff any way," I say. The Custodian gives me an evil eye and I just shrug at him. He moves to clean up the mess we made.

"Come and sit with me at my table!" Anna squeals.

I give her a dubious look, and glance over to where she was previously sitting. "Do you think your friends will even like me?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "Are you kidding me? They'll love you!" She exclaims.

"Alright. If you say so," I say. Only for you Anna, would I socialize.

She leads me over to the table crammed with people. This is one of those tables that steal other tables chairs so they can all fit, I realize. I take in the people at the table. I know all the names to the faces, oddly enough. The popular crowd, my brain supplies. There's a girl with short brown hair, Punzie as everyone calls her, and there's her boyfriend, Flynn. A quiet brunette called, Jane. Honestly, Jane is more like me, quiet and an excellent reader. Jane's boyfriend, Tarzan, is sitting at the table also. Tarzan and Flynn are both on the football team. Yet another brunette called Belle, she is also more like me than a popular, and _her_ boyfriend Adam. Adam is also on the football team. And yet _another _brunette girl named Meg and her blonde boyfriend Hercules. Or Herc. The only single people there are Anna, me, and a strange boy named Jafar. Anna stands there awkwardly as she makes all the introductions that I already made in my head. I smile and wave whenever Anna gets around to introducing me.

"...And this is Elsa. She'll be sitting here," Anna says eyeing her friends for any protests. They all grin at me and wave for me to sit. I do sit. Anna takes her seat next to me. Her hand finds mine and holds it under the table. I smile softly.

"So Elsa, What do you like to do?" Jafar asks me leaning in. I'm uncomfortable now.

"Uh, I like to, uh, read. And, erm, write," I choke out. Gah, I probably look like a fool. Anna's thumb caresses my hand and my breath hitches. I relax at her touch.

"That's cool, what's your favorite book?" Belle chimes in. Jafar looks peeved so I shoot him a smirk. Ha.

"Well, it changes a lot, but right now I'm really into The Outsiders and Divergent," I say.

"Oh, I love Divergent!" She exclaims. "Have you read Allegiant yet?!"

"Oh my gosh yes! It ripped my heart out then spit it in the dirt!" I exclaim. I think this is the only time I've ever talked about books to some one who actually gets them.

"I know right! I cried," She admits.

"Me too," I say nodding.

"Okay, what about non nerdy stuff," Jafar says, earning a few chuckles.

"I'm injured," I say, feigning hurt.

Anna chuckles and I grin at my ability to make her laugh.

"But seriously, do you like anything else?" The strange boy asks.

"I like swimming," I mutter. Anna's breath catches, quite loudly, besides me.

"Ah! Maybe we could swim together sometime? Or go out to a movie?" Jafar asks. Both me and Anna tense.

"Uh, no thank you," I politely decline.

Jafar frowns and stands up.

"This won't be the last you see of me."

And it's a threat.

* * *

**Wow, I do believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed! Do me favor and review? I love hearing from you guys, I gives me the confidence to keep going, but to be honest I'd probably continue this even if no one but me liked it. Hehe. **

**Up Next?: Carnival! **


	3. Carnival

**Falling For You: Chapter 3**

The drive home is boring and uneventful. I can't stop checking my purse to make sure that little slip of paper is still there. To make sure I have it, I tell myself. Or maybe it's because I have something that Anna touched. Woah, that sounds weird. I chuckle to myself and pull up in our excessively large drive way. Kristoff got a ride home from some of his buddies; they are apparently going to the mall.

_"To shop," _I recall Kristoff saying when I asked him why.

To check out girls, I know him. With a sigh, I hop out of the car and slam the door. Oh, wait, forgot my keys. I grin and pull them out of the ignition. Oops, my purse too. I go ahead and check for the number one more time. When I'm satisfied the number is safe, I begin the short walk to my front door. Once inside, I throw my keys onto the counter and try to avoid my parents, who I know are home today. They just got home from a month long business trip in Italy. I had begged them to let me go with them. The argued it would interfere with my school. Yeah, two days. Now that I look back on it, I'm extremely glad they didn't let me go. I may have not met Anna. My head ducked low, I try to slip past them and into my room on the second floor.

"Elsa! Your home!" My mother calls and embraces me in a hug. "Still mad we didn't let you go?"

"Yes," I lie.

"Liar," She says with a grin. "What happened at school?" I blush and escape her grasp. "Elsa Anderson! Tell me what happened!" She exclaims.

I stick my tongue out at her and close my bedroom door. Wait, I'm going to have to tell her eventually, since I'm going to the carnival with Anna. I sigh, but decide on texting Anna before anything, because what if she changed her mind and didn't want to go with me. Can you imagine the embarrassment when I would have to tell my mom, never mind she ditched me? Not that I think Anna would do that! Just you know, in case. I grab my phone and begin to type. Once I'm satisfied with my text I click send.

_Hey, Anna. It's Elsa. _

Almost instantly Anna replies.

_Heyyy Elsa! Do u want the directions now or l8ter?_

_Uh, now would be good._

_How about while ur drivin Im too lazyyy noow _

I chuckle

_Okay, Anna. _

I decide now is a good time to talk to my mom about the carnival tonight and maybe get some advice about Anna. Wait, my parents don't know about me being a lesbian. Damn it. I figure they're okay with it, might as well tell my mom now. I sigh and get up and open my door.

"Mom!" I shout.

"What, honey?" She shouts back.

"Could you come here for a minute?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yeah, just a second," My mother says. True to her word, soon after she appears at the bottom of the stairs and smiles up at me. I keep only my head poking out the door. "What is it dear?"

"Could you, uh, come in my room?" I ask.

She nods and makes her way up the stairs. I open the door and let her in. My mom sets herself down on my bed and looks up at me expectantly. I fiddle with my fingers as I try to think of what to say first.

"I don't know how to, uh, tell you this but, I like girls," I say finding my feet very interesting, "And see these two days of school, there is this girl and she, I like her," I stumble over my words, "Anna, is her name. We're, we are, going to the carnival, t-tonight and I wanted maybe s-some advice or something s-support."

"Honey, calm down," My mom says causing me to look up. She's sitting on my bed still giving me a soft smile. "We've, your father and I, have known about you liking girls for a while. I support you fully, but I'd like to meet this Anna girl sometime."

I blush. "You knew, how? And I'm sure you'll love her, mom. She's dorky and awkward, but in the most adorable way. You'll love her," I repeat.

"Well, it was very obvious. Your father was always talking about any boys and you would always say gross dad, but I could tell there was something you weren't telling us. So when I brought you to that cheer leading thing for a business deal, I saw you looking at those girls. You made it so obvious. And I'm sure I will love her," My mother says with a chuckle.

"Anyway, I'm picking her up at 6:30. Do you want me to pick her up earlier so you can meet her? Or not?" I say nervously. "And please don't say anything about this, alright?"

"Okay, Elsa. Why don't you tell her I want to meet her?" My mother suggests.

"O-okay, I'll do that," I murmur.

"What grade is she in?" My mom asks out of the blue.

"She's a Freshman," I reply.

"Ah, how'd you meet her?" She asks.

"She walked into Tess, and dropped her math notebook. Which I returned to her. We, uh, skipped second hour to hang out," I mutter.

"And you didn't get caught?" My mom asks, sounding impressed.

"Well, Kristoff caught us," I say with a chuckle.

My mother nods and abruptly leaves the room. I grab my phone and unlock it.

_I'm gonna come get you earlier, as my mom wants to meet you..._

_OK I bet ur mom is awesome! XD Can't w8t! _

I chuckle.

_How about 5:30? _

_Sounds gr8t see u in like 30 min!_

30 minutes? I check the time. She's right, of course. It's 4:30 and I'm not even close to ready. I search through my closet for something to wear. It's just a carnival, right? I decide on a plain white T and a pair and skinny jeans. I make the last minute call to grab a black jacket. Of course, my hair is an absolute mess. Just my luck. I quickly braid it and water my bangs and brush them up. I look good. Well, as good as I can get. I frown. Time check: 4:54.

_Directions? _I text to Anna.

_Just look up this address I'm 2 lazy 2 give directions XD 3374 Mooreland Dr. _

I know where that is.

_Thanks, Anna. Be right there. _

_K see ya_

I grin and rush downstairs. Grabbing my keys, I begin to head out the door.

"Bye, mom! Be right back!" I yell and slam the door. My Mustang is stuffy with heat when I get in. I decide to cool it down for Anna. Once the car is cool, I back out of the driveway and head down the road. Anna lives on the next block over, oddly enough. I slow down as I search for 3374. I pull up to the house. It's a cozy looking home, I'll give it that. The outside is painted yellow with blue shutters. It kind of reminds me of Anna. I giggle at my thoughts and honk the horn. Anna stumbles down the porch and up to the car.

She opens the door carefully, like she's unsure of herself. I smile and pat the passenger seat. She jumps in, her jaw hanging open.

"What?" I ask chuckling.

"Your car, it's so awesome. When you pulled up I was like 'there's no way that's Elsa. Elsa is only a Junior. They must have the wrong house.' and then you honked and I was like 'oh that is Elsa.' And now I'm like..wow," Anna says.

I giggle and get the car moving.

"Are you sure you're okay with meeting my mom? She can be a little over bearing a-and crazy and inappropriate... But y-you'll see what I mean. She's good, she's you'll it's-" I ramble on

Anna puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring smile, "Elsa, she sounds wonderful."

"Right, so here we are," I say as we pull into my drive way.

"No wonder you have a Mustang," I hear her mutter and I can't help but to giggle. Anna hops out and practically runs around to the other side, bouncing up and down. "Come on, slowpoke! We have to move!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes, but make sure to hurry up a bit. Anna makes it to the front door before me and waits for me to open it.

"Welcome to the Anderson residence," I say with sarcasm.

"Well, thank you milady." She says as she enters the house. "This is amazing, Elsa!" Anna exclaims, causing my cheeks to heat up.

"Thank you. My mom's probably in the living room," I mutter and drag Anna into the said room. And I'm right. My mother is sitting on the couch and looks up as we enter. Her face lights up when she sees Anna.

"Darling, you're absolutely stunning!" She exclaims. Anna turns look behind her to see if anyone is behind her. She points to her chest. "Yes, you!"

"Oh, well. Thanks!" A goofy Anna exclaims. "You look great, good too!"

"Thank you," My mom says. "Come, sit sit."

Anna does as she's told and sits. I follow her example and take a seat next to her.

"So Mrs. Anderson, lovely place you got," Anna says trailing off.

"Oh, please call me Angie, Mrs. Anderson is my mother-in-law. And thank you very much. So you guys are going to the carnival?" My mom asks.

Anna's eyes light up. "Ooh yes! I can't wait! I've only been a couple times, but it'll be better with Elsa there, of course! I can't wait!" Anna exclaims.

I chuckle and blush. Anna sticks her tongue out at me and I mimic her. She chuckles, blushes, and turns back to my mother. My mom looks thoughtful for a moment, but then the usual grin plasters her face again. Anna blushes even redder, if that's possible, and studies the ground. I shrug at my mother and look up at the clock.

"Are you ready to go, Anna?" I ask and her head pops up. She nods furiously and flees the scene with only a 'bye' to my mother. Mom chuckles and waves it off.

"She's excitable," My mom says.

"Tell me about it," I say with a grin.

"She has feelings for you, too," She says.

"How do you even know that?" I retort, but then change my mind, "I just, I gotta go, alright?"

I head out the door and notice Anna is already bouncing up and down inside my Mustang. I guess I forgot to lock the car. I blush, for no particular reason, and get into the car.

"You ready?" I ask as I start the car. Anna just nods again and looks out the window.

We arrive at the carnival about 30 minutes later, would have been 45 but Anna kept telling me to go faster and, being me, I listened. I pull into the closest spot I can find and turn to talk to Anna, but she's already disappeared from her seat. The red head is on my side and opens my door with a goofy grin. She bows and gestures for me to get out. I blush and step out of the car. She closes the door gently and I lock the car. Anna takes our arms and locks them together. She escorts me towards the carnival. When we get up to the entrance booth, a bored looking man asks us how many tickets we want. I search the pricing board and realize, in the long run, that buying a band for us to ride unlimited rides is cheaper. And more fun for Anna.

"Two bands, please," I say to them man. He sighs and hands me two bands and I hand him $40.

"Elsa, you didn't have to buy those!" Anna exclaims.

I shrug, "They weren't that expensive."

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. I hold out the band and ask permission with my eyes, Anna gives me a small nod. I make sure the band fits perfectly on her and give her a small smile. She looks a little dazed, but then quickly puts mine on my wrist. She pats it and grins sheepishly at me. I grin back at her and allow her to lead me to her ride choice.

"The Ferris Wheel?" I ask uncertainly. I'm very afraid of heights. Anna nods and gets in line. We're accepted on instantly. The man working the ride ushers us into a blue car and slams the door shut.

"Elsa?" Anna calls. I look at her. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Yeah, a bit," I say with a shaky voice. Anna pats the seat next to her and I get up to move, when the ride starts. I squeal and run to sit next to Anna. The wheel starts off at the ground, but the higher we get the more labored my breathing becomes. Anna scoots closer to me and hugs me close to her. I relax at her touch. She gently rubs little circles in my arm, causing my breath to hitch. I hug her even closer to me. I need to feel her close to me. "Anna," I whisper.

Her breath hitches as well, and soon I find that the wheel has stopped. My attention is brought away from Anna and to the ride. We're at the top, stopped. "A-anna!" I shout.

"Shh, I've got you. It's okay," She whispers in my ear.

"What happened? Why did we stop?" I ask still panicked.

Anna opens her mouth to speak, but a voice interrupts her. It's a man with a megaphone from below. "We're having technical difficulties, hang in there. We'll have you down in about a half hour."

"A half hour!" I exclaim. "I can't. I can't. I can't do this!"

Anna squeezes my body to hers. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes, causing my heart to flutter. My eyes widen when her eyes close and I feel her hand traveling up the back of my shirt. She begins to rub circles into my back; goosebumps appear every where on my body and I shiver. My eyes close as Anna works her magic and then nothing.

"Elsa, Elsa," Some one calls. My eyes flutter open. Anna smiles down at me, "The ride's fixed. We're at the bottom."

My eyes widen. "I fell asleep on the Ferris Wheel?" Anna nods. "You're a miracle worker, Anna!"

"Come on! More rides!" Anna exclaims.

We end up riding The Monster, The Top, The Mega Blaster, and the Teacups, each twice before Anna seems to have mellowed out. We are now walking along the booths, me waiting for something to catch Anna's eye.

"Ooh! Look at that penguin!" Anna squeals. I follow her gaze and find a huge stuffed penguin tied to a booth. My eyes squint to read the booths name. Bottle Toss. Easy.

I smirk and walk up to the booth. "How do I win the penguin?" I ask the women who looks happy to have a customer.

"That's all three stacks of bottles knocked down with three throws, m'am," The woman says looking doubtful.

"$5 for three throws," I mutter as I hand her the money. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over my shoulder. Anna is standing there, blushing.

"You didn't have to," She says shyly.

"I know, I wanted too," I say and turn around to concentrate on the pins. The ball I have is exceptionally light. I'll have to pack some power into my throw.

I aim and release the ball. All three pins are knocked down. Anna squeals. Two more times to go. The women hands me another ball and points to the next set of pins. I aim carefully and release the ball. Yes! All three pins clatter to the ground. The lady hands me the last ball and gestures to the last set of pins. It seems like the world holds it's breath. The ball is released from my hands and my eyes shut tightly. I wait to hear a sound of disappointment, but it never comes. A high pitched squeal sounds and I'm tackled into a hug. A large penguin is shoved into Anna's arms. The red head hugs her gift and runs a little down the line until we're hidden from the booth lady. She pulls me along until we reach a dock that juts out into the water. We walk along it until we reach the end. Where we sit and allow our feet to dangle, grazing the water.

"Thank you, for the penguin, I mean. And for taking me to the carnival," She says, blushing.

"It's no biggie, really," I say with a sigh.

My eyes flick down to where Anna's tongue darts out to wet her lips. There's something about those tantalizing lips that have me hypnotized. And, almost against my will, I find myself leaning forward. Anna's eyes flutter shut and she moves up to meet me. I shut my eyes tight. Our lips meet, I don't want to push my luck so I take it light at first, but then Anna deepens it. I clutch at her shirt before finally pushing away. I emerge, gasping for air. We let our foreheads rest on each other for a while before my eyes open and are meet with a soft smiling, blue eyed beauty. Anna is blushing, so beautifully, and her freckles are really standing out, even in the dark. My hands reach up to caress her face. I brush my thumbs over her cheeks and look into her eyes. She's staring back at me, completely dumbfounded. I smile and release her face.

I clear my throat. "We should probably get going now," I mutter.

"Yeah," Comes her breathy reply. The way her voice sounds causes my eyes to blink in surprise and then cloud over.

I shake my head at my wayward thoughts. Get a grip, Elsa. I sigh and offer Anna my hand. She grabs my hand and I haul her to her feet. We walk back down the dock and out into the parking lot in a comfortable silence. The ride to Anna's house is also very silent. When I pull up she grabs her stuff and gives me a peck on the cheek before running up to her house and slamming the door. My heart hammers in it's cage. Finally, I regain my senses and drive just down the road to my house. I stay sitting in the car after I shut it off.

_I kissed Anna Summers, and she kissed me back._

* * *

**What'd you think? **

**Next up?: More On Jafar **


	4. Ready?

**Falling For You: Chapter 4**

**Kristoff POV**

I can't believe her! Going out with a girl she just met. What is wrong with her? I'm sitting in my sister's car as she silently drives us to school. Elsa told me about going out with Anna to the carnival and I disapprove. Honestly, I'm not sure what's good for Elsa. She's shy, so maybe Anna could help her come out of her shell, or she could totally ruin her from talking to people ever again. I just can't believe she would put her heart on the line for someone so quickly. It's not like her. We arrive at school and I hop out of her, amazing, car and walk into the building without even a bye in her direction. She'll get over it.

"Hey! Kristoff! Great to see you!" My friend Olaf yells.

"Hey, Olaf," I greet him with a grunt.

"What crawled up your shorts?" Olaf asks with his signature goofy chuckle. Olaf is a little pudgy, short, and wears huge glasses. He has string brunette hair and stick like arms, which make his body even more strange. He has a large nose and a permanent blush spread across his face.

I sigh. "Olaf, it's not something I can talk about."

The bell rings signaling first hour. I leave Olaf standing in the cafeteria, a large pout on both of our faces. First hour flies by, since I was not listening, but daydreaming. I enter my second hour class and get a sudden need to pee. I walk up to the teachers desk and wait for her attention to be drawn to me.

"What do you need, Christopher?" Mrs. Mable asks.

"It's Kristoff," I stress. "And may I use the restroom?"

"Sure, but hurry up, Kristoff," She says stretching Kristoff out.

Frowning, I make my way to the closest restroom. Why is it that I always have to use the bathroom in second hour? As I pass the Janitors Closet I hear giggles and decide to stop by there after I'm done using it. Smiling now, I walk into the boys bathroom and stop when I hear talking.

"She doesn't know what she's messing with," The voice says. It sounds male. "What? No, I don't want to do that. I don't have to. There's got to be another way." He says, pausing between every sentence as if an answer was following. "Okay, I'll do it. Thanks Gorge."

I run out of the bathroom and hide near the Janitors Closet. Jafar walks out, a creepy smile on his face. No, phone. No, pockets. So he wasn't talking on the phone. I wonder what that was about. Well, I gotta take a waz. After I'm done in the bathroom, I head over to the closet. I decided to scare them. I pound on the door as hard as I can. A loud girly squeal sounds and some crashing noises are heard from inside. My laugh bellows through the halls. I open the door. Anna is cowering in the corner, a look of pure terror on her face. Elsa, on the other hand, is in the middle of the room, a bucket on her head and a cleaning supplies all around her.

* * *

**Elsa POV**

"And so the hen was running after me and I was all 'AHHH'," Anna continues. She's been telling stories of her uncles farm for a while now. From what I gather she hates the farm, but loves going to visit her uncle. I'm so engrossed in the story when a loud pounding sounds at the door, I scream and fall backwards into the shelf of cleaning supplies. Anna gasps in fear and cowers in the corner. I'm about to say something when a bucket falls on my head. I hear the door squeak open and a familiar laughter fills the room.

"Kristoff!" I yell. I feel something trickling down my face. My hand reaches up to touch my face and comes away bloody. Anna is the first one to me, gently taking the bucket of my head, and wiping away my blood with a tissue, the janitor keeps them in here. Kristoff kneels down besides me, a grin still on his face. I swat at him. "Where's the blood coming from?" I ask.

"Your forehead. That bucket gave you a nasty scratch," Anna replies softly. Her face is so close to mine that I can't concentrate, I can only nod. She pulls away and smiles at me. "You'll live."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Kristoff says, still grinning.

"You're not sorry," I scold.

"No, your right. I'm not," He chuckles. "But guess what happened just a minute ago."

"What?" I ask, not really caring.

"I went into the bathroom and I heard someone talking so I hung back. Turns out it was Jafar, you know him. He was talking to himself, or someone named Gorge, about doing something to some her. I don't know who, but he said she doesn't know what she's messing with," Kristoff says, catching both Anna and I's attention. "That guy has quite the record with us basketball players."

"What's he done?" Anna asks.

"Oh man, he's known for stealing our girlfriends and then after he dumps them they're always more... distant and detached. Like he did something to them," A shiver runs down my spine as Kristoff says that.

"We know who he was talking about," Anna says.

"Who?" Krstoff asks with a determined voice.

"Elsa," She whispers.

I just stare off into space. Me? Why me? I'm nothing special. Just little old me. Kristoff growls from somewhere deep in his throat and I even hear Anna whimper softly. It's probably not even me.

"It's probably not even me. Like what would he want with me?" I blurt out. Anna and Kristoff shrug. Yeah, totally not me.

"We'll just keep an eye on him," Kristoff warns and leaves the closet.

As soon as the door closes Anna lunges at me.

"Woah, Ann-" She cuts me off. Anna presses her lips against mine and the world drops away. Nothing matters but Anna. I deepen the kiss until my lips are sure to bruise, but I don't care. "Anna," I whisper into the kiss. Anna smiles softly and I break off the kiss. I trail my teeth along her neck, nipping sometimes and sometimes stopping to kiss her lovely slender neck. I gently nip her neck, in a certain spot, that causes Anna to moan. And spurring me on.

"Elsa, please," Anna whispers. I smile and pull away from her. I allow her one last kiss on the lips. This time I pull away for good. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what got into me."

"No," I say, "Don't apologize. I liked that."

Anna blushes and stares at the ground. "So anyway this chicken was right on my heels and uncle Kai was just yelling, "Go Henrietta! GO!" and I was crying..." Anna begins again.

It's lunch time and I decide to sit with Anna again. It's not really much of a decision. Today they actually have food I like, I have a pretzel with cheese. I walk over to the table and take a seat next to Anna, who throws her arm over my shoulders. Which causes me to blush. I begin to tear my pretzel in pieces.

"So, Elsa," I look up at a smiling Rapunzel, "We were wondering if you'd like to come to this big party tomorrow. It's totally fun, Anna will be there."

I look up at Anna who's smiling at me. "I would love too," I say politely. "What time?"

"Wellllllllllllllllllll," Rapunzel begins, "The thing is Belle, Anna, and I don't have rides so we were all wondering if you'd drive us, and we also really want you to come."

"AND ANNA WANTS TO SEE YOU IN A DRESS!" Meg blurts out from across the table. The arm around my shoulder is dropped. I blush a deep red and so is Anna.

"Megara! Knock it off," Punzie says and swats her. "So you should pick Anna up first and she'll lead you to our houses. Anna should be picked up by 4:30."

Wow, she's bossy. "Okay, will do."

"I'll be there too," Jafar says as he sits down at the table. His stringy black hair falls over his eyes and he flips it back. "So you won't miss me," He says grinning at me.

Not like I would miss you in the first place, but I just smile at him politely. "No, wouldn't want to miss you, now would I?" Oops that came out sarcastic.

"No, you wouldn't." Jafar says and it sounds like a command. I shiver and Anna growls. Like literally growls.

"Anna, what was that?" Meg asks, the rest of the table is staring at her expectantly.

"I just.." Anna starts, "It was my stomach."

They seem to take that answer and turn back to each other, except for Jafar. He stares at me, like I've done something wrong. I shift awkwardly in my seat. Anna drapes a possessive arm over my shoulders and meets Jafar's stare. The strange boy clears his throat.

"Elsa," He says turning his attention to me, "Can I talk to you a minute alone?"

"No," I blurt, "Whatever you have to see to me, you can say to both of us."

"Fine," He huffs and leans in, "I want you to know that you're mine. And you better know that," He says looking between the two of us.

"I am not yours, Jafar," I whisper, "I'm Anna's." I add on and then clamp my mouth shut.

"Oh?" He says. "We'll see about that."

And with that threat, the bell rings and students rush around. Anna and I wait for the crowd to disperse before throwing our trash away. Anna looks uncomfortable and I take pity on her. My arm moves on it's own accord and drapes itself over her shoulders.

"You can't do that when I'm not sitting down," I say with a smirk, "I'm taller than you."

She sticks her tongue out at me. "But when you sit down you're all mine."

"I'm all yours wherever I am," I mutter.

"Anyways," Anna says scratching the back of her neck. "About that party, I really want you to come. It's basically just a bunch of Freshman, but there'll be Juniors and other people there too."

"I really want to go too," I say and peck her on the cheek. I begin walking into my classroom. "Oh, and I'll wear a dress."

I wait before walking in to judge her reaction. She blushes bright red and hurries into her own class. Hmm, I hope Anna wears a dress too. I can't help it, all hour I daydream about Anna in a dress. Her slender legs, her hips swaying, her arms and shoulders... exposed, her face. Not caked with make up, just some. Mmm. Stop this, Elsa! Pay attention! Nope. The freckles, maybe they'd go all the way down her body. Splayed across her chest and all the way down her legs. Anna's blushing face looking up at me, a gentle smile and a flash of pearly white teeth. Her mouth, her lips, coming to meet mine...

"Elsa!" I am abruptly snapped out of my daze. "I asked what is the name of the most commonly found snail in North America?"

Ugh, science. "That would be the Cornu Aspersa, or the Grove Snail." I say.

"Good, then..." The teacher drones on.

I sigh, my trance has been broken and I am forced to pay attention for the rest of the hour. The bell rings, signaling the end to the hour and I shuffle out of my desk and into the hall. Anna is waiting for me at the door and she loops her arm with mine. We walk in silence, on my part brooding about tonight. I've never been to a party before. Well, a proper one anyway. Birthday parties are different. After she drops me off at class no other interactions happen, which upsets me. But I get to see her tonight. I walk out to my Mustang where Kristoff is already waiting for me. I climb in and unlock the passenger door. Kristoff ducks and gets in. He turns the radio up ridiculously loud.

_Turn down for what! _

The music blasts through the car causing me to jump. Kristoff laughs loudly as I turn down the radio. I glare at him and point to my forehead. He raises his arms in surrender. A realization hits me; causing me to scream in exasperation.

"What!?" Kristoff yells, panicky.

"How am I supposed to go to that party with a huge bloody gash on my forehead!?" I scream at him.

"I already said sorry! Just cover it with make up!" Kristoff defends.

"I don't think make up will do the trick..." I mutter.

"Wait, you got invited to the Freshman party?" Kristoff asks.

"Anna invited me," I mutter.

"I'm going too," Kristoff says with a grin.

"Ugh, do I have to drive you too?" I ask groaning.

"Pleeeeease, Elsa! I'm begging you," He pleads.

"Fine, but you're sitting in the back," I say and pull out of the school parking lot.

"Thank you," He says. "And about the bucket thing... I really am sorry."

"I know," I say with a sigh, "You just picked the wrong day to give me a bloody gash."

He chuckles and faces forward. "Ask mom. She knows how to fix those things."

I nod. Good idea, Kristoff. As soon as I pull into the driveway, Kristoff hops out. He waves to me and tries to rush into the house, but forgets it's locked. He runs smack into the front door, causing me to laugh loudly. I unlock the door and let him in. Time to find mom and something to wear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A half hour later and I'm wearing a beautiful light blue dress. The dress has a slit opening, which one of my legs peek out of. My mother has done my hair up in a braided bun, so the gash is covered by my bangs. I smile at my reflection. I'm wearing barely any make up besides purple eye shadow and mascara.

"Mom, thank you. I look great," I whisper and turn to hug her.

She hugs me back. "It's nothing, sweetheart. Just making letting my daughter show off what her momma gave her."

"MOM," I groan.

"What?! If you're gonna be so good looking, I'm going to help you show it off," She exclaims.

"You just ruined the moment," I mumble.

"Sorry, honey," She says with a chuckle, "Now go have a great time. Kristoff is waiting downstairs. I love you."

"Love you too, mom," I say and go downstairs to get Kristoff and my keys.

Kristoff is waiting for me at the bottom of the steps, as my mother said. He looks quite handsome. He has on a dark blue vest with a light blue long sleeve shirt underneath. His sleeves are rolled up, showing off his muscular build. Possibly the cutest thing is the checkered blue bowtie that he wears on his neck. Kristoff's hair is gelled and looks way better than it normally does. He wears jeans as a finishing touch.

"Hey, wittle Kwissy," I say, "You wook goowd tooday."

Kristoff blushes and throws me my keys. "Let's just go. You look good too."

"I know," I say and run out to my car. Or as fast as you can run in heels. Kristoff remembers my terms and climbs in the back. I adjust my mirrors before taking off towards Anna's house. She's waiting outside when we get there and hops in the passenger seat immediately.

"Hey, Elsa," Anna squeals, "Oh and hi Kristoff," She adds when Kristoff clears his throat.

Anna then gives me directions to Rapunzel and Belle's houses. Apparently they live not to far from where I live, too. The car is full to the max when everyone's in. Kristoff is sitting in the middle being squished by the two girls, who are talking over him to each other. Anna is sitting in the passenger seat, fiddling with her small purse and blushing bright red. Now that I have time to, I take in her appearance. She's wearing an emerald green strapless dress. It's about knee height, showing off those beautiful legs, and if you squint you can see freckles on them. Her shoulders are covered in freckles as well. Oh god is she beautiful. She's wearing a light amount of make up, but you can't tell unless you look really hard. Her hair is done up in a bun, tendrils escaping and hanging in front of her ears. Every once in a while, Anna sweeps the hairs behind her ears, but a few minutes later they always pop right back out.

"There!" Rapunzel shouts.

I slam on the breaks. All of the passengers file out, except for Anna. I smile at her and drive around to find a place to park. About a block away I find the perfect spot and shut down the car. Anna gets out and I follow. I offer her my arm, which she takes.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

* * *

**Oh my fudge, guys. 65 followers and 30 favorites!? I'm on Cloud 9! You guys are too good to me. Anyways, I was going to answer a ****question I had about the cinnamon rolls for breakfast. I don't know if I'm the only one, but my family eats cinnamon rolls for breakfast all the time, so I thought it was normal. Sorry, if that threw you for a loop. **

**Let me know what you think about it so far, review! **

**Next up!: The Party (Jafar)**


	5. Yes, Master

**Falling For You: Chapter 5**

"Ready," Anna replies.

I nod at her and lead us towards where kids are still piling into the house. We squeeze our way through the doorway and into the house; better described as a mansion. As I take in my surroundings I notice some strange things. 1) Some kids seem to be drunk or high. 2) Many of the teens are dancing _way _to close to each other. 3) Most of the girls were wearing way to revealing dresses. As I reflect on this, I realize that it's not that strange. I roll my eyes at Anna, who laughs loudly.

"Stay here!" Anna shouts over the music, "I'll go get us some drinks!"

"No alcohol, pretty please!" I yell.

Anna nods and disappears into the crowd. I find an, almost empty, couch nearby and take a seat. A few minutes pass and I begin to worry. As soon as I'm about to stand up and go search for her, I feel a person sit down on the couch too close to me. I turn around to see who the person is only to freeze. Jafar sits about 2 inches away from me, a huge smirk on his face.

"Hey, baby," He says slightly slurred, "Why don't we go upstairs into one of those spare bedrooms?" He says and throws an arm over my shoulders.

"I'm not your baby," I say, "And I am NEVER going to be, got that?"

Jafar frowns and looks to be thinking before he smiles again, "Playing hard to get, eh?"

"No," I say, "I'm not playing at all." I shrug his arm off my shoulder. "Now, if you will excuse me I need to go find Anna."

I stand as if to leave, but I am stopped by a rough hand yanking me back down. "Did I say you could leave?" Jafar asks in the most menacing voice I have ever heard come out of a human.

My eyes widen. "No, I did."

Jafar smirks again. "A fighter, eh? I'll see what I can do about that." He says. With that he stands up and vanishes into the crowd.

I shiver. "What did he want?" Anna asks as she hands me my drink. Her tone of voice is very hostile.

"Nothing," I mutter. "What took you so long? I was worried."

"The line was real long," She says, "And it took me forever to find punch that hadn't been spiked."

I giggle and down my punch. "I'd like more." I demand.

Anna shoots me a glare that could kill puppies and I just grin at her. She shoos me to the corner of the couch and sits down next to me. The red-head throws her arm around my shoulders and leans into my ear. Goosebumps crawl across my skin as her breath tickles it. "You're all mine when we're sitting."

"I'm all yours anywhere," I whisper back. And suddenly we're kissing. I try to stop it, but she keeps going. "Anna, oh, we're in public."

"Do I look like I care?" She says looking down at me. Wait, what? When did this happen? We're now laying sideways on the couch and Anna's on top of me. I shrug. She smiles and gives me one last kiss before climbing off me to let me sit up.

"What was that?" I ask, out of breath.

Anna shrugs and sips her punch. "The moment."

I nod. "Yeah, the moment."

Meg suddenly appears in front of us. "Ha! I knew it. I knew there was something!"

I blush furiously, but Meg continues.

"You hid it well. The secret glances, holding hands, and the arm over the shoulders! Ha! But I still found you out!" She begins laughing, "But seriously congrats, you guys make a cute couple."

And then she's gone. "Well," Anna coughs, "Sorry 'bout her."

"No, no. It's fine," I say, waving it off.

"Okay, so anyways," Anna continues, "What would you like to do, dance, get drunk, or something totally different?"

I laugh and reply, "I'm going to go with something totally different. Come on," I say grabbing her arm, "I want to see something."

Anna shrugs and follows me throw the living room and up the stairs. I pull open the first doors I see and am horrified when we find a couple in there doing what... couples do. I slam the door shut. Anna glances at me and hides a laugh.

"Oops," I say.

We walk a little further down the hall until we reach another set of doors. I pull this one open a little more slowly. I peak into the room and sigh. Clear. I am pleased to find that exactly what I am looking for in the room. I pull open the balcony doors and step into the cool night air. Anna sighs as I wrap my arms around her from behind. We stand like that for ages. Me holding Anna in my arms and watching the world spin on.

"You know, this is way nicer than I thought it would be," Anna mutters. "I thought we would just dance all night, or whatever. But I'm surprised."

"I'm just full of surprises," I whisper. I feel Anna shudder against me.

"I'll agree to that," She murmurs.

"Yes, me as well," A voice says behind us, "You know I thought you'd be hard to get alone. But as said you're just full of surprises, pleasant ones at that."

"Jafar," I say accusingly as I whip around. I push Anna behind me. "Why are you here?"

"Gorge told me it must be now," Jafar says as if it were obvious.

"Who's Gorge?" Anna chimes in from behind me.

"The All Powerful!" Jafar exclaims, "He's the one who taught me everything I know!"

"Okay," I say carefully, "What did Gorge tell you to do now?"

A sinister smile creeps it's way up onto Jafar's face. "That's for me to know and _you _to find out." Jafar pauses a moment. "Both of them? Why?" Jafar asks. I stare blankly at him while he begins to talk to himself. "I see. Is that a bad thing?... Sorry, Master. I will not question you." Jafar turns away from us. I search around for some way out, but can't find a way. "What must be done?" Jafar nods and turns back to us. "Master has spared neither of you. I'm afraid you will be coming with me."

"Or what?" Anna asks. I jump. I had forgotten she was behind me.

Jafar gives her a rye smile and pulls something out from behind his back. I hear a loud click that sounds throughout the night air. In his hand Jafar holds a sleek, black pistol that is pointed directly at me.

"Or I'll kill you."

* * *

**So this chapter is short! But it's more eventful... Sorry, not sorry, about the cliffie. The thing with Jafar should probably last a couple more chapters, and I'm afraid I may have to change the rating, but I'm not entirely sure about that.**

**ALSO! Do me a huge favor, please?, and check out booktotheworm22's story? It's The Mortal Instruments and it's really awesome. So just please?**

**Next up!: Jafar's Lair**


	6. Lost

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 6**

My breath catches in my throat and I look back at Anna, who's eyes are wide and teary. "Okay," I say carefully, "What should we do."

"Over the balcony," He says beckoning with the gun.

"Over?" I ask and look over. "That's a three story drop!"

"So?" Jafar says. "Over it. Now."

I lock eyes with Anna and quietly explain what I'm going to try to do. "Anna, I'm going to jump first. You jump and I'll do my best to catch you," I pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear, "After that, we run."

I climb over shakily and shut my eyes. The free fall takes my breath away. I hit the ground hard. A searing pain shoots up my legs and causes them to go numb. I hiss, but stand and look up none the less. Anna is beginning to climb over the balcony. My heart leaps as I watch her fall through the air. She lands on top of me. We scramble to our feet. I look up. Jafar is beginning to climb. I give Anna a glance. We sprint away. Shouts are heard behind us. I run to the car and fumble trying to find my keys.

"Where are they!" I screech.

"Hurry!" Anna yells, "He's coming!"

I see she's true to her word. Jafar rounds the corner and runs towards us. "Run!" I yell.

Anna and I take off running. "Where to?!" Anna shouts.

"My house!" I yell. While we're still running I make sure that Anna stays in front of me. I look back; Jafar is on our heels. "Faster!" My house comes into view. "Dad! Dad!" I scream as loud as I can. "Dad!" I see the frantic man step out onto the porch. His eyes land on the boy behind us. My dad is a large man. Very intimidating. I hear a loud bang and feel a sharp pain in my knee.

He shot me! I tumble to the ground. My knee is already gushing blood. Jafar slows in front of me and grins. "You're all mine now." I hear another loud bang and a high pitched scream. The pain is immediate; my whole body is blow back by the force of it. My head cracks on the asphalt below me and my vision goes black.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake," A voice says. I try to blink my blurry eyes.

"Where am I?" I mumble. I hear a menacing laugh and my memory returns. "Jafar!"

I attempt to sit up, but a piercing pain in my lower abdomen causes me to scream in pain and lay back down. I finally open my eyes fully. I'm strapped to a cot of some sort by my ankles and wrists. The place we're in is rank, the walls are covered in mildew and mold. I can hear water dripping somewhere in the distance. The disgusting place is dimly lit and the light that is on is flickering. It's a basement, I realize. Jafar walks out of the shadows.

"You like my bedroom?" Jafar asks with a eerie grin. "My father wouldn't mind me having guests over, of course. I rarely do. Did you know that he doesn't approve of me? I'm not good enough for him," He says still wearing that grin.

"What are you talking about, Jafar?" I ask, "Just let me go!"

"I asked you a question!" He yells so loudly I flinch.

"Yes, I like your bedroom," I rasp out.

"Jafar!" A equally as menacing voice yells from upstairs. "Did you do the dishes like I asked?!"

Jafar flinches. "Wait here," Jafar warns. Like I have a choice.

Jafar's footsteps are loud up the stairs. I hear a door slam. "You didn't do the dishes," An eerily calm voice says, I'm guessing it's his father.

"Sorry, sir," Jafar says, "I didn't have time, I-"

A loud slapping sound and a yelp rings in my ears. "Go to your room! No food!"

Jafar's footsteps thunder back down the stairs. A red hand mark is plastered across his face. "You see what I have to deal with?" He asks, tears in his eyes. "Why me?"

"Jafar, you need to tell someone," I say, "It won't help capturing me. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to understand how I feel," He says, seemingly detached.

"What do you mean?" I squeak, quietly.

"You damn well know what I mean!" He yells suddenly and lashes out his hand. I recoil with a squeal. His hand still hits my cheek. I feel it burn where he struck. Tears spring into my eyes. "Don't you cry yet. That's not even the half of it." Against his will, my tears stream down my face. I'm not just scared, I'm terrified. "Did I say you could cry?"

I shake my head. "Then why are you!?" He screams.

"Quiet down, boy!" His father yells, "I'm trying to watch the game. Do you want me to come down there?!"

Jafar turns to me. "I asked you a question." He says more quietly.

"I'm scared," I admit shakily.

"Oh," He grins, "You're scared?" I nod. "This is my everyday life. Get used to it."

I close my eyes. A rough hand grabs my face. "Open your eyes," Jafar demands. My eyes flutter open. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to uncuff you and you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do."

I nod, but my eyes are searching for possible escape routes. I feel the cuffs slowly pop off. "Now go sit on that mattress."

I numbly go and lay on the lumpy mattress in the corner of the basement. The only way I can see to get away would be to run up the stairs and into his father, but I have a feeling that wouldn't go well either.

"Take off your shirt," He orders.

"N-no," I say.

"Now," He demands slightly more menacing.

"No!" I shout.

"Jafar!" His father shouts, "Who's down there with you!? I'm going to kick your ass when I get down there, boy!" Footsteps thunder across the upper level.

Jafar's eyes widen and he pushes me to a far corner of the basement. "Out the door," He demands. We go through the door that leads into another room, sadly with no doors. I scan the cluttered room and find there's a window in the far corner. Jafar shuts the door and grins evilly at me. "Now we're alone."

My eyes widen and I scramble backwards into a shelf of random objects. I stumble to the floor. A searing pain shoots across my stomach. My bullet wound has opened back up and is gushing blood yet again. I put my hand to my stomach, it comes away covered in blood. My vision begins to get hazy.

_Stay awake for Anna! _I yell to myself.

I scramble backwards a little bit more. I can see the light streaming through the window now. Jafar pounces and I struggle to get out of his grasp. He has both of my legs in his arms. His eyes are sparkling with humor. How is this funny? I struggle some more.

"I'm not the star football player for nothing," Jafar says and pulls me closer. He grabs my chest and squeezes.

I let out a blood curdling scream that lasts for almost 30 seconds before Jafar registers what's happening and covers my mouth. "JAFAR!" His father yells. The door begins to shake. It's kicked in and his father steps through. "What's going on here?!"

I take this distraction to my advantage and bite down on Jafar's hand until he screams. I grab a shovel that's been leaning against the wall and back up until I'm directly under the window. It seems I'm fine because Jafar and his father are only paying attention to each other. I grab the ledge of the window and hoist myself up. A hand grabs onto my foot and threatens to pull me down. I kick backwards and am satisfied to hear a yelp. The hand releases my leg. I use the shovel to shatter the glass that was keeping me from the safety of the outside world. I emerge in a field.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumble, but take off into the nearby woods anyway.

Once under the cover of the tree line, I look back to see where Jafar lives. There's no road in sight and his house is nothing but a medium sized shack. There's a rusty old pickup sitting next to the shack and a rusty bike leaning on the truck. I jump when I hear a door slam. Jafar's father is pulling Jafar out of the house by the back of his shirt.

"You made a mistake, a huge mistake," His father shouts, "Now we have to leave town."

"Where will we go, sir?" Jafar asks. He's thrown into the passenger side of the truck just then and his father gets into the drivers side, so I don't hear the answer. The truck roars to life and pulls out onto a small dirt trail that leads deep into the woods.

I decide that I need to get out of here as quick as I can. I sprint through the forest until I can run no longer. I feel dizzy again. There's a stitch in my side and I reach down to cover it. My hand comes away bloody.

"Dammit!" I scream, "I gonna die here," I say quietly.

I stumble through the trees for hours until I realize that it's getting dark. There's a dip in the forest floor that I decide to sleep in. I curl up into a tight ball and prepare myself for a long night.

I awake in the middle of the night to a shrill screaming. I listen for about 20 minutes until I realize the sound is coming towards me. I sit up quickly. Headlights sweep the ground in front of me. My first though is someone's come to rescue me, but then I realize that the shrill screaming is the sound of the rusty old truck. My icy blue eyes widen. My brain scrambles around for an idea. But I'm almost literally a deer in headlights. The truck comes into sight and it finally clicks that I need to run.

I sprint across the trucks path and deeper into the woods. I feel the headlights light burning into my back as the truck pursues me. I stumble and fall. The truck keeps coming towards me. I roll out of the way and stand up. The truck continues past me, but turns around when there's space to. I dash off into the thicker trees. I keep running as fast as I possibly can, being shot and all, until I hear a busy road.

I come out of the trees and I'm suddenly on a highway. A car speeds by me. I hear a car door slam and realize they're pursuing me on foot now. I take a deep breath and run out into on coming traffic. Cars whip by me. I sprint across until I reach the median. I look behind me and see Jafar being pushed onto the highway. He runs through two lanes, and then suddenly he's gone. I hear a sickening thud about five feet from me. I jump and fall over the median into the fast lane of the other side. I sit up quickly, but am grazed by a speeding car; sending me a few feet into the air and back down to the pavement. I put my arms out to stop my fall and am rewarded with a crunch. I clutch my arm in pain. It's definitely broken. I look over the median and see Jafar laying face down, not moving. I glance up and see Jafar's father striding with a purpose towards me. I squeal when I realize that blood is dripping down my forehead and into my eyes. I drop my broken arm and use my good one to wipe the blood from my eyes. When I regain vision, Jafar's father is but a few meters away from me.

I turn away and, without looking, rush into oncoming traffic.

* * *

**Another cliffie. I'm going to busy for a while so I thought I'd get this out quickly. I'm finally 14 today! Please leave reviews. **

**Up Next?: It's a secret... shhh...**


	7. Through The Days

**Falling For You**

**Chapter 7**

The cars zoom pass me. I'm caught in a sea of chaos. I screech and throw myself to the safety of the other side of the road. And I'm lucky. The only proof that I have is a few scratches. But I can't count myself as lucky for long, as Jafar's father barrels through the road not minding the cars that swerve to avoid him. I scramble to my feet and try to run the opposite way. Fear fills my whole body as I notice the huge rock wall that looms over me. The angry man is not far from me. I refuse to give up. So I begin to climb. The rocks are slick and pebbles fall out from beneath me as I try to scale the ledge. To be honest, I suck at climbing and plus I have a broken arm. So it doesn't surprise me when I look down and see I'm only about 2 feet off the ground. I also notice, when I look down, that Jafar's father is right below me, grinning widely. I shudder and try to climb faster. The man grabs my ankle and with one tug pulls me into his arms. I feel pain explode into my already broken arm. Then an entirely new pain spreads in heart. It has exploded. I've failed Anna. Where ever she is. I had to get to her. To tell her I was okay. My inner panic was inturrupted by the angry man. He had found a heavy rock and was smiling as he held it over my head. He blew me a kiss before smashing the rock against my skull.

"Anna..." I moaned. I thought for sure I was going to die. I had to say something. Anything meaningful as my last words. "I'm.. Sorry.."

* * *

**Anna POV**

Panic and dread. That was all I knew for days. And days. My mind kept flashing back to that night after the party. I couldn't forget what happened. He could have just as easily shot me. But he didn't. Leaving me here in agony while the police searched and searched for Elsa.

**Flashback: **

_Bang! Oh God. Oh God. He's going to shoot us. My survival instincts told me to run. So I did. I didn't hear the gun shot behind me. I didn't hear the screech behind me. I didn't hear the sound of a body hitting the pavement. I didn't listen. I didn't. And because in my haste to get away, I had tripped and fallen. I skidded to a halt finally. Sporting only a skinned knee and a scratch above my left eye. Later as the police were called, I finally decided to ask Elsa's dad what exactly had happened. _

_"I came out to Elsa's screams," He begins and launches into the story, "I saw you two running and that boy behind you. I panicked and froze. I begin running out to get you guys and beat the snot out of that boy when I heard the gun shot. At the same moment you and Elsa BOTH fell. I didn't know who to go too so naturally I went to you since you were closer. I looked over to make sure you had no bullet wounds. As I was checking you, I heard the boy hefting something. It was Elsa. I called out and stepped forward. But he pointed that damned gun at me..." Her dad breaks off painfully and swears as he slams his fist against his kitchen counter. "He said if I moved he'd blow my brains out. I believed him. I figured I'd do better for Elsa alive than dead..." _

_"I'm sorry," I cry out. He looks at me confused. _

_"What do you have to be sorry for, honey?" He had taken to calling me that, making it more painful for the next words to fall out. _

_"If it hadn't had been for my clumsy ass falling, you might have been able to save Elsa!" I screeched and begin to whimper pitifully into the blanket that had been wrapped around me. Elsa's dad seemed to consider this for a moment before wrapping his arms around me. _

_"You'd never intentionally hurt my Elsa. I know that. Plus, he would have pointed that gun at me anyway," He says bitterly._

_Later, when the police arrived they'd questioned me. _

_Police: What do you know about the boy? A name? Anything is great._

_Me: His name is Jafar. I don't know his last name. He has been, in a way, creepily obsessing over Elsa for a while now. She never accepted any of his advances. That made him angry, I think. We were at a party. We were upstairs, alone, on a balcony.-_

_Police: The address? _

_Me: It's the Hanson's Mansion. I don't know the address. _

_Police: Okay, go on then. _

_Me: Jafar surprised us. He come up behind us. He begun to talk to himself, soon after telling us to jump over the balcony. He threatened with his gun. We obliged and ran. Elsa and I ran to her house and the rest of the story belongs to Elsa's father. _

_Police: Thank you, sweetie, for your cooperation. We're doing everything to find your girlfriend and bring her back safely. _

_I'm stunned for a moment. _

_Me: How did you...?_

_Police: What kind of friends go upstairs alone on a balcony? *Chuckles* Plus, your voice when you talk about her... it's wispy... I can't explain it. _

_Me: *Smiles* That means a lot to me, sir. _

_The policeman tipped his hat and left through the door._

**Flashback Ends**

Four days. It's been four days now that Elsa's been gone. Her parents have allowed me to stay in their house instead of the cold loneliness of my house I've been staying in previously. They offered Elsa's room or the couch. I chose Elsa's room. I couldn't help it. Her room smelled like her. I gave into my every entity that said I shouldn't, all because I wanted to feel like Elsa was holding me while I slept. I don't think I could, otherwise. Now that the police have left I can finally sleep. Following the directions her parents gave me, I tip-toed up the stairs and stopped at Elsa's door. I take a deep breath. The door opens silently, the opposite of what I thought it would do. The room is nothing special, but oh so special to me because it's Elsa's.

A queen sized bed takes up most of the bedroom. The comforter that covered the bed reminded me so much of her, it made me want to cry. The comforter had three large snowflakes that were intricately designed; none were the same. The walls were painted a light blue. Opposite to the bed was a dresser with a mirror atop it. Pictures of her a that blonde girl were on it. I smiled. Elsa looked so happy. She had nightstand right next to her bed with a lamp on it and a tank containing something I couldn't see. On closer inspection I realized there was a snake in the tank. I grinned. Cool. Just as I was about to turn off the light I noticed a shoe box under her bed. Now, I'm not a snoop, but I figured Elsa would never know...

Okay, I am a snoop. You got me.

I pull out the box that is labeled 'Memories'. And, (Damn!), Is that thing full of paper and pictures. Literally so full it's over-flowing. I flipped the lid off and looked around like I was going to be caught. Finally I sighed and allowed myself a little peak inside Elsa's brain. I first sifted through more pictures of her and the blonde girl. Who's name is Tessa or Tess, I found out. Next were the pictures of Kristoff. That hit somewhere deep in my heart.

Poor Kristoff.

He had been moping around for some time now. The boy cried his heart out while I held him when we were alone the night of. Kristoff and I had gotten really close over the months Elsa and I have been dating. Hell, I could even say he's my best friend. I'm closer to him than MY OWN BROTHER. Kristoff was very sensitive, but only showed it when alone or around people he trusted. But lately, he was inconsolable. The boy had been locked in his room. Refusing to go to school. He only came out to use the restroom. He didn't eat much even when he was brought food. But in Elsa's memories Kristoff was a smiling little boy. I watched him go from 2 to 12 in the blink of an eye. He was cute when he was little. I find myself smiling for the first time in a while.

And after Kristoff there was pictures of her parents. On their wedding day. Pictures of her, Kristoff, and her parents. There was pictures of family members that I hadn't met yet or may never meet. But as I dug even deeper, I began to find pictures of Elsa and I. One of our cheeks pressed together, smiling at the carnival. A couple of us kissing. Pictures that we took before some lame dance. At the very bottom of the shoe box, I find a blank piece of paper. I flip it over. Nope, it's not blank.

_My Dearest Anna,_

_The moment our eyes first locked_

_I knew you were the one_

_I felt an electric shock_

_There would never be a done_

_Sitting on that dock_

_The day filled with sun_

_For me,_

_That was the moment _

_When I knew,_

_You were the one._

Tears sprung to my eyes and threatened to spill over. I made a strangled noise and folded the poem. I put it in the pocket that Elsa's nightshirt had. I laid down in Elsa's bed. In Elsa's clothes. On Elsa's pillow. With Elsa's love poem tucked safely in Elsa's pocket. I turned off Elsa's light and curled up in a tight Anna ball. My teary eyes shut, but only a single tear slipped out. In that moment between asleep and awake, I made a small poem of my own.

_Elsa,_

_I'm not very good at __rhyming_

_But I don't think you care_

_I want you to know that you had pretty great timing_

_Barging into my life like a rabid bear_

_I also came to tell you_

_That, that moment on the docks_

_That was when I knew,_

_Too,_

_That you would always be there. _

And I slept.

* * *

**I apologize for the crappiness of the poems. XD And for how late this update was. I have no excuse. Just pure laziness.**

_**I hope you like Falling For You,**_

_**A High School AU**_

**I'm so sorry you had to hear that. XD**

**Up Next: A Huge Surprise... :)**


End file.
